Life of a Pureblood (Year 2)
by morganna12
Summary: Having the Chamber of Secrets open isn't nearly as horrifying for the pureblood Slytherins as it is for the Mudbloods, but that certainly doesn't mean they're having an uneventful year. The second book in my series, based on Hermione's life as a pureblooded Slytherin, with Draco, Pansy and Blaise at her side.
1. All in Good Time

Chapter 1

"Are you excited to see Draco, Pansy?" Hermione asked, with a sly grin. The two girls had met up at Hermione's Manor a few hours earlier, and hadn't stopped talking since. Currently they were taking a walk around the grounds of the manor, waiting until it was time to Floo to Draco's. The four friends were all meeting up to go to Diagon Alley together, escorted by Draco's parents, because apparently they weren't old enough to go by themselves.

"Oh, hush, you! Ever since I told you I had a _small_ crush on him, you won't shut up!" Pansy said, blushing.

"It was just a question!" Hermione retorted, still smiling, "He's been out of the country almost all summer, _I'm_ excited to see him!"

"Fine, I suppose I'm a little excited." Pansy admitted, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes.

"Well, good," Hermione said, grabbing the girl's arm in excitement, "because it's time to go!" Laughing at the excitement that her friend tried to suppress, Hermione began dragged Pansy back up to the Manor.

* * *

"Do you lot want anything to drink?" Draco asked, after the four friends had caught up. "Dobby!"

The four friends sat in silence, waiting for the house elf to appear. It became obvious that it wasn't going to a few moments later.

"Honestly, I don't know where that elf has been." Draco said, shaking his head.

"It's alright, mate, we ought to be getting to Diagon Alley anyway," Blaise told him, "d'you know if your father is ready?"

"I suppose I can go ask him," Draco stood up but just as he did, both of his parents strode through the door.

"Are you kids ready to go?" Lucius asked and the Slytherins all nodded, standing up to join their friend.

"And you all have your supply lists?" Narcissa checked, looking around at the four of them.

"Yes, mother." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Let's be off then," Lucius said, and walked to the fireplace. He stepped inside and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, "Diagon Alley!" Hermione watched as he disappeared. She then waited until it was her turn to Floo, and dropping a handful in the fire she called out, "Diagon Alley!"

She tried to hold her breath as she flooed, not wanting to inhale any soot, and moments later she was joining her friends in Diagon Alley.

"Merlin," Blaise complained, "We need every Gilderoy Lockhart book that's been written. The new professor must be a big fan."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Is there not a witch in the world who's a _big fan_ of that tosser?"

"I think his books are a load of bollocks," Hermione cut in, "they're hardly even informative, he just rambles on about himself."

"Narcissa, take the girls and Blaise on over to the bookstore, will you? Draco and I have an errand to run." Lucius asked, before sauntering off with Draco behind him.

"Before we go to the bookstore, let's stop by Madam Malkin's. I promised your mother I'd make sure you got new robes, Blaise. I'd like to get Draco some as well. The both of you are growing taller each day it seems." Narcissa said, with a fond smile, before walking off toward the shop. The three friends quickly followed behind her.

* * *

After spending all of twenty minutes in Madam Malkin's (being hurried by Blaise, who hated robe shopping), they all headed toward Flourish & Blotts. Narcissa insisted that Blaise by the robes requested by his mother. Narcissa picked up a few for Draco as well guessing on the size—figuring that if they didn't fit, Draco could wait until he grew into them.

"I don't see Lucius and Draco yet, so you three just go and get your books and I'll keep an eye out." Narcissa told them. Hermione led the way, heading first over to the L's, to find Gilderoy Lockhart's books.

"They come in a set, at least." Pansy said, rolling her eyes, as she gestured toward a packaged set of Lockhart's books.

"_Holidays with Hags_, _Voyages with Vampires_? Who came up with these titles, they're absolute rubbish." Blaise said, looking over the books. Hermione shrugged.

"How much are we going to learn this year with these books anyway? Should be an easy class." Pansy said.

Blaise and Hermione nodded in agreement and the friends all picked up a complete set before heading to get the rest of their books.

* * *

"I don't see Draco yet. I wonder what's taking him and his father so long. Should we just get in line?" Pansy asked.

"_I_ wonder why you're so concerned where Draco is," Hermione whispered, as they headed up to the line.

"Hush," Pansy muttered, glancing at Blaise, "he'll hear you."

Before Hermione could reply, Blaise came to a complete stop in front of them.

"The tosser's signing copies. This is going to take _ages_." He complained.

"No it won't," Hermione disagreed, "follow me." The three Slytherins pushed to the front of the group, where a frazzled shop worker was watching over the signings.

"Excuse me," Hermione began, tapping the woman on the shoulder, "we don't have any desire to get our books signed," she put the coins necessary on the counter, "so here's what we owe you." Pansy and Blaise quickly followed suit, putting their coins on the counter as well. The worker nodded in acknowledgement, before turning back to the crowd.

Blaise started laughing as they walked away, "I'm glad you thought of that." He said, "We would have been waiting for an hour at least."

Hermione smiled, but before she could reply she noticed Lucius and Draco standing at the entrance of the shop. Lucius was talking to an older redhead, surrounded by a group of red headed children.

"Weasleys," Hermione murmured, "Should we go see what's happening?"

"Oh yes. Draco's father hates Arthur Weasley, I don't want to miss this."

The friends walked up to Draco.

"Dear me," Lucius was saying, "What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Hermione cracked a smile at that, watching as Lucius examined a very old and worn copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_.

_That's odd, who in their family needs a first year book_, Hermione wondered, but her question was answered when she saw a very small, red headed girl standing next to her father, holding a second hand cauldron.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Arthur said, darkly.

"Clearly," Lucius replied, casting a glance at Potter, who Hermione had just noticed was standing there as well, "Here, girl, take your book. It's the best your father can give you." At that, Lucius placed the book back into the girl's cauldron with the rest of her things. Hermione couldn't help but notice that the book looked bigger than it had a moment ago. _Had he actually picked up two books and I just didn't realize_, Hermione wondered, _or did he add something_? Assuming she was just imagining things, she followed Lucius and her friends out of the store.

"Did everyone get everything they need, then?" Lucius asked, briskly.

The three friends nodded, but looked over to Draco.

"Mother's in line with my books now." Draco told him.

"Alright, well we'll wait for her here then." Lucius replied.

Blaise and Draco started up a conversation about Quidditch, when Blaise noticed that Draco was carrying an extra parcel—a new broom. Pansy half-heartedly joined in on the banter, while Hermione inched over to Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione began, "I couldn't help but notice.. did you put something in that Weasley girl's cauldron?"

Lucius looked down at her, his pale eyes assessing her, before smirking slightly.

"You're as observant as your father," he said, quietly. "Yes, I did add a little something extra to her cauldron."

"May I ask what it is?" Hermione wondered.

"All in good time, Hermione. Once Hogwarts starts, I believe you shall be able to figure it out."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Got the first chapter up faster than I thought! I hope you all enjoy and review! Next chapter will be up in a week or so!

Thank you for everyone who reviewing asking me to continue this, and to two people who actually asked to translate the story into different languages. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last fic! :)


	2. A Great Year

Chapter 2

"What could he have put in there, I wonder?" Pansy pondered, after Hermione finished telling them what had happened at Diagon Alley a few days before. The four Slytherins were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, and the train had just begun heading off toward their school.

"My father hates the Weasley's," Draco said, staring out the window, "it can't be good for them, that's for sure."

"But what could it _be_?" Pansy pestered.

"Look, he said when we got to Hogwarts we would be able to figure it out," Hermione said, "let's just wait and see what happens."

"Right, well, I'm going to go find Potter," Draco replied, changing the subject, "might as well start the year off right and irritate him before we even get to Hogwarts. Blaise, you coming?"

Blaise nodded his agreement and got up, and the two boys walked out of the compartment.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked, staring at the door that had just shut.

Pansy shrugged, looking upset, "I think he's just worried about what his father is up to."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine once he realizes that it will just be something to mess with the Weasley's, and hopefully Potter." Hermione said.

"Do you think it has something to do with the Dark Lord?" Pansy asked, "They are still trying to think of ways to bring Him back, aren't they?"

"If they're not, they should be. Or else we'll have to do it ourselves.. again." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

"I have a feeling that's what is going to happen." Pansy admitted, "Adults work so slow. It's ridiculous, really."

"I plan on doing some major research when we get back to school. I brought back loads of books that could help. And of course, we're going to have to check the restricted section."

"What if what we're looking for can't be found in a book?" Pansy asked.

"Everything can be found in a book, as long as you know where to look."

Pansy laughed, "Whatever you say, Hermione."

Before Hermione could reply, the compartment door opened, and Blaise and Draco came in quickly, closing the door behind them and locking it.

"Potter and Weasley aren't on the train." Blaise said, breathlessly. It sounded as though they had ran the entire way back to their compartment.

"You're kidding," Pansy replied, smiling slightly at the two boys, "no, literally, you're joking, right?"

"No, we checked every compartment, twice." Draco told them, "it's not that hard to miss Weasley's red hair. I saw the twins, that older one, who's a prefect, and that girl—but not the Weasel. Him and Potter are definitely not here."

"They probably just missed the train," Hermione dismissed, "funny, but not exactly thrilling news."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "You sure know how to ruin a story, Hermione."

"I'm sorry, was there more?" She asked, laughing.

"Of course," Blaise said, defensively, "when we realized they weren't here, we went into the compartment where the prefect was, and the girl was there too. Draco asked the girl where her boyfriend was—because she defended Potter at Diagon Alley before we got there and Draco called Potter her boyfriend then, too—"

"Merlin, Blaise, you are no good at summarizing," Pansy interrupted, grinning, "Draco, could you give us the short version, please?"

Smirking, Draco finished the story. "Once I asked, the prefect got all concerned, and they went to go look for them themselves. So, they had no idea that Weasel and Potter aren't on the train."

"And since all of them obviously came here together, something must have happened after the prefect and the girl got on the train." Hermione concluded.

Draco nodded.

"Well, I'm sure that it will be all over the school before we even arrive in the Great Hall," Pansy said, "so we'll be able to hear the rumors and see what's going on."

Suddenly the compartment door opened with a click,

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" A woman asked, and it was then that the friends decided to enjoy the rest of their trip, and figure out what was happening with Potter and Weasley once they got to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Can you believe it's not a fan teaching Defense but _Lockhart _himself?" Pansy groaned. Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Couldn't they have gotten anyone else?"

"Apparently not," Draco said.

"Still nothing?" Hermione asked Blaise, who was craning his head trying to get a good look at the Gryffindor table.

"No, they're not here. The prefect is talking to the twins though, and all three of them look concerned." Blaise replied.

"I just heard from Millicent that Terence saw something crash into the Whomping Willow. He went outside to see what was going on, and it was a flying car. And guess who came out of it?" Pansy asked.

"Potter and Weasel," the other three said simultaneously.

"Yes, and now they're in Snape's office." She finished.

"D'you think they'll get expelled?" Blaise wondered.

"It's Potter," Draco said, "Not likely."

Hermione took a drink of her pumpkin juice, gesturing toward where they professors sit, "Dumbledore won't let him be expelled."

"Speaking of Dumbledore, where did he go?" Draco asked.

"Probably to make sure Professor Snape isn't being too hard on his favorite students." Pansy said, with a laugh.

Hermione smiled slightly, before turning back toward her food.

* * *

Hermione sat up in bed an hour or so after the other girls in her dormitory had fallen asleep. Dinner had been uneventful, except for when Potter and Weasel had finally made their appearance, walking in with smiles on their faces. Obviously they had gotten away with their little stunt, which was unsurprising. After dinner, Hermione and her friends had stayed up talking for a while in the common room, and that led Hermione to what she was doing currently—researching ways to help the Dark Lord come back. Her family had hundreds of books having to do with dark magic, and she knew that she would be able to find something eventually. She was only able to bring a dozen or so books but if they didn't have anything, she would just switch them out over winter break.

Pretty soon though, after Hermione had read the same paragraph three times, she decided it was time to go to sleep.

* * *

Hermione sat at breakfast the next morning, eating silently, listening to her friends talk. She let out a huge yawn, covering it with her hand, before resting her head back on her hand.

"Late night last night?" Draco asked, noticing the yawn.

"I just want to find something that can help the Dark Lord," Hermione said, quietly. "There's got to be something."

Before Draco could reply, Blaise shoved him, hard.

"Weasel's got a Howler! They must have written home to their families."

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE—"

The noise from the Howler was deafening; the Gryffindor table was clear across the room, but still the noise was causing the silverware rattle on the table.

"—LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY BOTH COULD HAVE DIED. I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LIE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

And then, suddenly, it was silent. A few people started to laugh, and moments later almost the entire hall was laughing. Hermione saw that Weasel's face was bright red—so bright in fact, that it matched his hair. Eventually the laughter died down, and everyone just continued eating. Hermione watched as Professor Snape went down the table handing out schedules, and thanked him quietly when he handed her hers.

"We've got History of Magic first, with Ravenclaw. Great." Pansy groaned, because that was her least favorite subject, "but we have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors later today, so that should be interesting."

"We'll get to see Lockhart in action." Blaise added.

"That'll be a treat." Draco said, sarcastically.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the four friends were walking in the courtyard, heading to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Before they could make it through the courtyard, they saw the Golden Trio talking to a scrawny boy with a camera in his hands.

"—So I take loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you. Maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

Hermione watched with an amused smile as Draco strode up to the group.

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" Draco sneered. Hermione, Blaise and Pansy walked up to stand with him. "Everyone line up! Harry Potter's giving out signed photographs!" Draco called, making sure the whole courtyard could hear him.

"No, I'm not. Shut up, Malfoy." Potter said, angrily.

"You're just jealous." The boy said.

Draco laughed, "Jealous? Of a foul scar right across my head? I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

Weasley stepped forward to stand in front of Draco.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy." He said, glaring at him. Hermione narrowed her eyes, wondering if this was going to turn into a duel.

"Be careful, Weasel." She cut in, "you wouldn't want any word to get back to your mummy that you've been fighting."

"_'If you put another toe out of line_," Pansy quoted, laughing.

"Weasley wants a signed photo, Potter. It's worth more than his family's whole house."

Weasley whipped out his wand, and Hermione nudged Draco, pointing out that Gilderoy Lockhart was heading toward them.

"Who's giving out signed photographs?" He asked, happily. Both Draco and Harry opened their mouths to speak, but was cut off by Lockhart, "Oh, silly question! Hello, Harry."

Draco smirked, and the four friends backed into the crowd, letting Potter deal with Lockhart.

"This is going to be a great year," Blaise said, laughing, "I can tell already."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review :)

**cleotheo:** Well, it is categorized under that for a reason ;) It's only a matter of time!

**rosebud11450:** Thanks so much, and I hope you liked A Difficult Assignment! I don't need a beta right now but if I ever want one, I'll definitely message you!

**NeoGenesis2013:** I definitely am not going to take 4-5 years this time!

Also thank you to **Liveera**, **Ellybelly07**, **Bitterglass **and **Known Anonymous **for reviewing!


	3. Mudblood

Chapter 3

The four friends filed into the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom; Pansy and Hermione sat at the two-top table third row from the back, and Blaise and Draco took the seats behind them. Hermione looked around the room, noticing how the décor had changed from when Quirrell was the professor. Covering the walls were different portraits of Lockhart. Shaking her head, she turned to Pansy.

"This class is already a joke," she whispered, "and now it's just gotten even worse."

Pansy laughed under her breath, before turning around to talk to Draco. Hermione smirked, but turned around as well, noticing that Potter and Weasel had taken the seats behind Draco and Blaise in the last row. Potter had all seven of Lockhart's books stacked up in front of him, effectively blocking him from view. Hermione wondered if that was for the Slytherins' sake, or to hide him from being seen by Lockhart. The friends talked for a few minutes as stragglers came in and took their seats. Soon though, they heard a throat clearing from the front of the room, and Pansy and Hermione turned back around to see Lockhart holding up a copy of one of his books.

"I'm Gilderory Lockhart," he began, winking. "Order of Merlin, Third Class, and Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Pansy, as Lockhart continued.

"And let's not forget, I'm five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile award. But that's not important—after all, I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

A few students managed a chuckle at that, and Hermione heard Draco scoff under his breath.

"But let's get started. First, we're going to have a little quiz—just to see how much you remember from the books."

He started down the aisles, passing out the quizzes, before returning to the front of the room. "You may begin now."

Hermione looked down at the parchment, and couldn't help but roll her eyes—again, at the questions. They had nothing to do with the subject matter of the books, but were just questions about Lockhart. _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite colour_, Hermione read. _When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be_?

"Did you read the books, Hermione?" Pansy asked under her breath. Hermione nodded slightly.

"Not thoroughly, it was more of just a skim." She whispered back, glancing up to make sure Lockhart couldn't hear them.

"Do you any of these answers?"

"Some," she replied, "when he started on about himself I mostly skipped it—I didn't think it was important."

"It's the only thing important to him," Draco whispered from behind them, "I don't know any of these."

"No talking, please." Lockhart called from the front of the room. Hermione shook her head in annoyance, and tried to focus on the questions. When she completed as many as she could, she moved it slightly over so that Pansy could read it.

"Why lilac?" Pansy asked, quietly.

"It's the color of his robes in most of these portraits," Hermione shrugged, "and it's the color he's wearing now. Just a guess."

Pansy nodded and scribbled down the answer.

* * *

After a half an hour, Lockhart collected the quizzes, and then sat at the edge of his desk while he read over some answers.

"Hardly any of you knew that my favorite color is _lilac_," Lockhart said, shaking his head, "And I said in Wanderings with Werewolves that my ideal birthday present would be harmony been all magic and non magic peoples. But I wouldn't say no to a bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhiskey!"

Blaise and Draco were laughing from behind them; Hermione could hear them trying to be quiet. She saw that two Gryffindors on the other side of the room were having the same problems.

"Anyway, let's move on. It is my job as your professor to teach you how to fight some of the most dangerous creatures in our world," he began. Hermione could see a few students sit up in interest, wondering if they would be seeing a dark creature. Lockhart carried a large cage to his desk. It was covered by a tarp, but was shaking with the force of whatever was inside. Dramatically he grabbed the covering, and pulled it off.

"Cornish pixies?" A Gryffindor asked, laughing.

"_Freshly caught_ Cornish pixies," Lockhart corrected, "You laugh now, but let's see what you make of them!" With that, he unlatched the opening and the pixies flew out. They were blue and only about half a foot tall. The pixies began flying all around the classroom, ripping pages out of books and causing general havoc. Two pixies grabbed Longbottom—by his ears, from his seat next in the back row on the other side of the room. Hermione watched in amusement as the pixies lifted him up to the ceiling. While the rest of the class ran around, screaming, the four Slytherins sat calmly in their chairs, knowing that pixies are attracted to movement. The pixies broke ink bottles, threw books and shredded the pages. Longbottom was now hanging on the chandelier by the back of his robes. Lockhart stood at the front of the class, watching his students struggle for a moment longer before pulling his wand out and bellowing, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the spell, which did absolutely nothing. In fact, moments later a pixie grabbed his wand and threw it out the window. Lockhart made a confused face, before backing up and heading up the stairs to his office as the bell rang.

"I'll ask you all to just get the rest of them back into their cage."

Hermione looked around, noticing that a majority of the class had left the room, leaving her and her friends, along with Potter and his idiots—who looked like they had no idea what to do.

Lazily, Hermione raised her wand, "Immobulus." The pixies froze in midair. Hermione then grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder and headed toward the door—her friends following behind her.

"You can finish up, Potter," she said to him on her way out, "you're welcome."

* * *

"What the hell was that Defense class about?" Blaise asked at dinner.

"Looked like Lockhart had no clue what he was doing," Draco replied, taking a drink of his water.

"Maybe he doesn't," Hermione shrugged, looking up at where the professors sat. Lockhart was having an in-depth conversation with Professor Snape, who looked like he would rather be anywhere else.

"Are you saying he's a fake?" Pansy asked, widening her eyes, "because that would be interesting!"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "he could be."

"Are you excited for Saturday, Draco?" Blaise asked.

"What's Saturday?" Hermione asked.

"Draco's gotten on to the Quidditch team—as the new seeker." Pansy told her, "Their first practice is Saturday."

"Wonder how you knew all that," Hermione whispered, before turning to Draco, "Congratulations, Draco! I'm sure you'll be excellent."

"Thanks," he said, "My father's donated Nimbus 2001's to the team, so I'm sure that has something—or everything, to do with them choosing me."

"Whatever, Dray," Blaise replied, rolling his eyes, "that might be why they're taking on a second year for the most important position, but you're a fantastic Quidditch player."

"That'll make the games more exciting this year, Pans!" Hermione realized, "We have someone to root for!"

Blaise and Draco gave her blank looks.

"Quidditch is _always_ exciting, Hermione." Draco said, with a serious expression.

"_Always_," Blaise repeated, copying Draco's look. They held the expression for a few moments, before Hermione cracked a smile. It was then that the two boys burst into laughter.

"Just kidding, Hermione. We know you both don't care about Quidditch." Blaise said, in between laughs.

"It was just funny to see the two of you place bets last year," Draco told them, "you obviously had no idea what you were talking about."

Pansy punched him on the shoulder, "Oh shut up!"

* * *

"Let's go to Draco's first practice, shall we?" Pansy asked on Saturday morning, "it should be starting soon."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shot Pansy a look.

"Just because you're crushing on Draco doesn't mean _I_ have to suffer!"

"You're coming," Pansy said, "You have no choice. Now put on your coat, it's chilly out."

"Alright, mum." Hermione muttered, before grabbing her coat and following Pansy out the door.

As the girls approached the field, they noticed a lot more players standing on the pitch than there should have been. There were two groups, one wearing Slytherin Quidditch robes, and the other group wearing Gryffindor colors.

"What's going on, I wonder?" Pansy asked, as they approached the two groups.

"You might be interested to know," the Quidditch captain for Slytherin, Marcus Flint, began, "that Lucius gave us all a little _gift_ at the beginning of the year." The Slytherins all showed off their new brooms.

"Are those Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones?" One of the twin Weasley's gaped.

"Very latest model," Flint confirmed, "came out only last month, I believe," he paused, watching Weasley, Longbottom and the scrawny first year with the camera come onto the field, "Oh look, a field invasion."

Hermione smiled slightly, knowing that he had seen herself and Pansy come onto the field, but hadn't made a comment.

"What's going on?" Longbottom asked, out of breath.

"Why is he here?" Weasel asked, pointing to Draco, "And why are _they_?" He continued, this time pointing at Pansy and Hermione.

"Well I'm the new Slytherin seeker, Weasel," Draco began, smirking, "Everyone's just admiring the gifts my father has bought us all—and Pansy and Hermione have every right to be here, not that it's any of_ your_ business."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," the first year piped in, clutching his camera, "_they're_ just better than you."

Hermione stepped up next to Draco and put a hand on his arm, knowing that the idea that his place on the team had possibly been bought was a sore topic.

"No one asked your opinion, you little mudblood." Hermione said, menacingly. Immediately Hermione got the reaction she wanted—and got the attention off of Draco. Marcus had to step in front of Hermione to stop the twins from jumping at her and Weasel pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"You'll regret that one, Granger," he growled, pointing his wand at her under Marcus's arm, which was still shoving back the twin Weasels. Hermione just smiled sarcastically at him, knowing that he had broken his wand upon his arrival at school this year, and that nothing he shot at her would work.

And at that thought, a jet of light did come out of Weasel's wand, but at the wrong end, hitting him in the chest and making him fly backwards onto the grass.

Potter dropped his broom and ran over to his friend, just as Weasel let out a huge burp, and slugs fell out of his mouth. Hermione burst into laughter, followed quickly by the rest of the Slytherin team and her friends. As they continued to laugh, the Gryffindor team crowded around Weasley, trying to help him.

"Shall we get to practice, then?" Marcus asked his team, as the Gryffindors followed Potter and Longbottom—who were helping Weasel off of the field.

"Let's sit down, Hermione!" Pansy said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the stands.

"You know Weasel is going to have it out for you now, right?" Pansy asked, "I'm not sure why he cares about that little first year—maybe he doesn't, maybe he just wants a fight."

"I think we all know that I can take care of myself," Hermione said, smiling, "especially against Weasel."

Pansy let out a dramatic sigh, "So this is the year we're going to start actually fighting the Gryffindors? Good, last year got a little dull."

Hermione laughed, "Right. _Very_ dull."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this is starting off kind of slow, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and let me know what you think. :)

Thanks to **SugarSweet82**, **Bitterglass**, **NeoGenesis2013** and **cleotheo** for reviewing!


	4. Enemies of the Heir

Chapter 4

"Did I mention that Halloween is one of my favorite holidays?" Blaise told the three friends as they walked into the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Hermione rolled her eyes as she headed to their normal spots at the table and took a seat.

"No, I don't believe I knew that, did you, Pansy?" Hermione asked, sarcastically.

"Never would have guessed." She replied, solemnly. The two girls managed to keep straight faces for about two seconds before bursting into laughter. Draco cracked a smile as he sat down next to Blaise.

"Sorry, mate, but you've mentioned it."

The first two months of school had passed quickly, and rather uneventfully in Hermione's opinion. As expected, the Gryffindor trio seemed to have it out for Hermione especially, after the scene on the Quidditch pitch. They were always trying to corner her when she was alone to give her grief. It was one of those times that Hermione and Potter had had their first encounter with dueling.

It had been a few days after the day on the Quidditch pitch, and Hermione was heading down to the dungeons for the night, when the three Gryffindors came out of nowhere. Weasel had shoved past her intentionally, and the three made like they were just going to keep walking—even though she knew they were looking for a fight.

"Watch where you're going, Weasel."

The redhead stopped and turned around slowly—Longbottom and Potter did as well.

"I'd say it's you that needs to watch it, Granger." Weasel snapped, walking back over to her.

"That sounds like a threat." Hermione commented, with a cold smile.

He shrugged. "Maybe it is." He replied, casually, and she could see him reaching his hand toward his wand in his pocket.

"Oh, Weasel, are you sure you want to do that?" She asked, gesturing at his wand, "The last time you tried to attack me you only managed to hurt yourself. And let's be honest, your family is poor as dirt—replacing your wand is really only a dream at this point, yes?"

"Why you little—" He started, but Potter put a hand on his arm.

"She's not worth it, Ron." Potter muttered, "Let's just go."

The three friends turned to go again, but this time it was Hermione that was trying to fight. She pulled her wand out of her back pocket, just in case.

"Yes, run along! Follow precious Potter back to where you belong." She called. "Your type wouldn't fare too well in the dungeons, you blood traitor."

Weasel stopped dead in his tracks, but he didn't turn around. Hermione could only imagine how red his face was getting, but he knew that his wand was useless. Just like she knew that Longbottom was even more useless in general, and that although Potter might be stupid enough to try something, he would never win.

At that thought, Potter spun around, wand raised.

"Petrificus Totalus!" He yelled, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Protego," she cast back, hardly trying. Weasel and Longbottom had turned around to watch them fight, but had moved off to the side. Potter managed to jump out of the way of his spell reflecting back at him.

"Expelliarmus!" He tried again, and Hermione successfully blocked it again. Deciding to see what else Potter could do, Hermione decided to stay on the defensive for a while longer. Potter tried _Expelliarmus_ two more times, unsuccessfully, when Hermione decided that she was bored.

"Expelliarmus." Hermione said, and Potter's wand flew out of his hand, and into hers. Potter's jaw dropped, and Hermione started to walk toward her dormitory—and in doing that, past the Gryffindors.

"Nice try, Potter. Really. Well done," she said, sarcastically, tossing his wand back at him as she passed. "Better luck next time?"

That was the last time that Potter tried to duel her, but they still constantly harassed her—in classes, in the halls, during meals. Tonight, she realized, might be an exception to that, as Hermione noticed that they were not yet seated at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh good, they have baked pumpkin." Pansy exclaimed. Hermione smiled at her friend, before piling food on to her own plate.

* * *

"I wonder where the _Golden_ Trio were at dinner," Draco said, as they walked out of the Great Hall with the rest of the school. "Who misses the Halloween feast?"

"Idiots, that's who." Blaise replied, finishing up a cupcake that he had grabbed when they were leaving.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything, they rounded the corner, where the entire school had stopped for some reason. And she couldn't believe her eyes.

On the wall in the hallway was a message: THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE. It was written in something red—blood, possibly, and standing next to the wall was the Golden Trio.

"Is that Mrs. Norris?" Pansy whispered, pointing toward a completely still cat hanging from one of the torches.

"Well this year just got more interesting." Hermione whispered back.

"Enemies of the heir, beware?" Draco quoted loudly, grinning, so that the entire corridor could hear. "You'll be next, mudbloods."

Everyone was too shocked to even respond, or react, to Draco's words. It was only moments later that a voice could be heard, coming up from behind the crowd.

"What's going on here?" It was Filch.

"This'll be good," Blaise said. The Gryffindors hadn't even had an ounce of self-preservation in their heads, and hadn't even tried to blend back into the crowd. There they still stood, next to the dead cat and the message, as Argus Filch pushed through.

When he saw his cat, he fell back in shock.

"What's happened? What have you done to her?" He focused in on Potter, "You! You killed her! I'll kill you!"

"Argus," a calm voice called, from behind Hermione. Hermione turned to see Dumbledore, who then swept by her and up to the Gryffindors. "Come with me, please. You three also." He said as an afterthought, gesturing toward Potter, Longbottom and Weasel.

After the group had left the crowd began to disperse, heading back to their dormitories talking in hushed whispers about what had just happened.

* * *

"I don't think Mrs. Norris is dead." Draco said, matter-of-factly, once they were seated in their normal spot in the common room.

"How do you figure, Draco? You saw her, she wasn't moving."

"I think she was petrified." He told them, in a lower voice.

The friends remained silent, waiting for him to explain further.

"Don't you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Next week is my spring break, so there will definitely be another update then! Please review and tell me what you think!

Thanks to **Bitterglass**, **morbid17**, **cleotheo**, **nikyta**, **NeoGenesis2013** and **Claudie** for reviewing the last chapter! Keep it up ;)


	5. The Quidditch Game

Chapter 5

"I've read a bit about the Chamber of Secrets, in _Hogwarts, a History_," Hermione said, "But they didn't go into much detail. What else is there to know?"

"Well, it was said that while Salazar Slytherin was still here, he built a secret chamber—one that could only be opened by a true heir." Draco began, "there were searches of the school, of course, but no one ever found anything."

"If he didn't want it to be found, then I'm sure it wouldn't be." Pansy added, "Salazar Slytherin was smart, he would have made sure it was very well hidden."

"What was in the Chamber, then?" Hermione asked.

"A monster of some kind." Draco told them, "So then, 50 years ago, the Chamber was opened. My father didn't tell me much more than that, just one more thing.."

"What?" Hermione asked, when Draco paused.

"A girl was killed—a mudblood. They were going to shut down the school but they caught the monster and they caught the student that opened the Chamber—or so they thought, I suppose. Because if the Chamber is really open again, that would mean the monster is still here."

"Did your father say who opened the Chamber? Could be it them again? And what was the monster?" Blaise wondered.

"He didn't tell me what it was, or who opened it." Draco said, frowning, "But I'll write to him and let him know what's going on. Maybe he'll tell me now."

"You don't think.." Pansy started, but shook her head, "Never mind."

"What, Pans?" Hermione asked.

"Remember what Lucius said to you at Diagon Alley? That whatever he put that girl Weasel's cauldron would be revealed once we got to Hogwarts? You don't think it has anything to do with that, do you?"

"It could, I suppose. Ask your father that, will you, Draco?"

"I will."

"So then what will happen to that dreadful cat?" Pansy asked, rolling her eyes. "If it's petrified and not dead.. can it be cured?"

"Yes, there's a potion. It involves Mandrake roots, and we all know Professor Sprout has those," Draco explained, "It takes a while to brew though, I think."

"Well you should definitely write your father, Draco. But I think we should all get to bed." Hermione said, standing up, "And tomorrow I think we should look around the corridor where the message was left—see if we find anything."

The rest of them nodded in agreement, before heading to their respective beds.

* * *

Over the next week though, Filch stood guard over the corridor, sitting in a chair almost all hours of the day, insuring that no student came close. It seemed as though he was having difficulties removing the message from the wall as well, because there was always buckets of water, along with soap and rags. No matter how hard he scrubbed the wall, the message remained clear as the night it was written. Another interesting incident that happened was when Weasel asked Professor Binns about the legend of the Chamber of Secrets. Since then, it was all that the second years (along with the rest of the school) were talking about. An irritating rumor going around was that Potter was the heir of Slytherin.

"Potter, the heir of Slytherin," Draco scoffed, as the friends followed him down to the Quidditch Pitch. Today was the first Quidditch game of the season, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. The teams had to get to the pitch early, so the pitch was still pretty much empty, but Hermione, Pansy and Blaise decided to get there early to get good seats.

"I know—it's ridiculous." Blaise replied, "Just because he was there when the message was written?"

"And well, because of what happened with him and the Dark Lord when he was a baby—and what happened last year. People are saying that he must be some kind of future dark wizard to be able to defeat the Dark Lord." Hermione added.

"Last year was just luck," Draco scoffed, pausing as he reached the locker room, "and he was a baby the first time, it had nothing to do with skill on his part. No one knows what happened."

"We'll talk about it later. Good luck, Dray!" Pansy said, as the group went to go get seats.

* * *

"What's going on with that Bludger?" Hermione yelled over the roars of the crowd. Since the game had begun, Potter had not been able to get away from one of the Bludgers—it was like it was following him around. Slytherin had managed to score 60 points, while the Gryffindors were either trying to help Potter avoid the ball, or distracted by the spectacle.

"It must have been tampered with," Blaise yelled back, "look, they're calling a time out."

The crowd settled down for the most part during the time-out. It was easy to tell that the Gryffindor team was arguing about what to do.

"Do you think they'll forfeit the match?" Pansy asked.

Blaise shook his head, "That Wood bloke is no joke. He'd rather die than forfeit, I figure."

Blaise proved to be right only a few moments later, when the game resumed. It seemed that he had gotten his way again, because the two Weasleys that were Beaters, completely left Potter on his own. Hermione said Draco hovering next to Potter, and saw that there were words being exchanged. It was at that moment that Hermione saw a flash of gold by Draco's shoulder. It was the Snitch, and Draco was too busy insulting Potter to notice it right next to him.

"The Snitch!" Hermione yelled, "Draco!"

Draco turned and noticed the ball, just as it sped off, and he raced off behind it. Potter had kept still for too long, obviously hoping Draco wouldn't notice the Snitch, and it was then that the Bludger caught up to him, hitting him hard in the elbow. There was a collective gasp throughout the crowd, before Potter sped off after Draco. Draco had the lead though, and as the two Seekers went into a dive, it was obvious who was going to catch the Snitch. And as Draco pulled out of the dive, he held the Snitch in his hand. Potter, however, obviously in pain from the Bludger, hit the ground. Hermione watched as professors ran onto the field, and the Gryffindor players dismounted their brooms and ran over to their fallen player. She saw Weasel and Longbottom run onto the field as well, followed by Weasel's sister.

"Oh, Merlin," Pansy said, pointing at Gilderoy Lockhart at the front of the crowd, with his wand raised, "He's not going to try and fix his arm, is he?"

"I almost feel sorry for Potter if he does." Blaise said, and at that moment Potter lifted up the arm that Lockhart had mended. Even from afar it was easy to tell that an arm was not supposed to bend that way.

"Ouch," Pansy said, with a laugh. "Now let's get back to the dormitory, I'm freezing."'

* * *

The four friends sat at breakfast the next morning, and couldn't help but notice that four Gryffindors were missing from the table.

"Did you hear what everyone has been saying?" Pansy said, leaning forward and lowering her voice, "That first year that follows Potter around? He got petrified last night."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry that this chapter is a bit late, I know I promised it last week! I hope you all enjoy it, even though it's a bit short. Reviews please :)

Thanks to **Ellybelly07**, **morbid17**, **Rosebelladira**, **cleotheo**, **nikyta**, **Hera** and **NeoGenesis2013 **for reviewing! Keep 'em coming! ;)


	6. Glad to be a Pureblood

Chapter 6

The mood around the school became even more somber as word got around about the latest attack. Although Potter was in the Hospital Wing, rumors were still flying around that he was the Heir of Slytherin.

"I just don't understand," Draco continued, as the friends walked into the Great Hall for dinner, "Why do people still think it's Potter? Why would he attack his _number one fan_?" He sat down with a scoff.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "It doesn't make sense. I'm surprised people aren't shunning us Slytherins—wouldn't you assume the heir of Slytherin is a Slytherin themselves?"

"You'd assume," Draco replied, "but I suppose not necessarily."

"And you haven't heard back from your father yet, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Not yet, he's out of the country on business, so I'm sure he's quite busy."

"He'll get back to you eventually." Hermione assured him, before gesturing toward the Gryffindor table, "Look who's back."

The four friends watched as Potter sat down at his normal spot, getting a relatively warm welcome from his housemates, considering the rumors.

"I guess the Gryffindors—," Blaise started, but was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore at the front of the room.

"Before we begin our meal tonight, Professor Lockhart has an announcement to make."

Hermione watched Lockhart get to his feet, a winning smile on his face.

"Students, Professor Dumbledore has kindly given me permission to start a little Dueling Club. I think it would be wise given the current events happening in our school, and after all: How many people can say they've been taught to duel by me, Gilderoy Lockhart? The first meeting will be at 8pm tonight, in my classroom."

With that, Lockhart sat down and food appeared at all the tables.

"Should we go to that?" Pansy asked, gesturing at Lockhart.

"Might be a laugh," Draco replied, "And maybe Potter will go, I'd like a chance to duel him."

"I've told you, Draco, it's not much of a challenge." Hermione said, with a laugh.

He shrugged, "Obviously. But it's still reason enough for me to go to this _club_."

"Hey, we should stop by_ that_ corridor before we go. I heard Filch isn't guarding it anymore, so we should be able to snoop around a bit." Blaise suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan." Hermione agreed.

* * *

"Do you know what's odd?" Draco asked, tracing the dried letters on the corridor wall.

"What?" Pansy asked, taking a seat on the nearby windowsill.

"The more I think about it, the more I realize that this must have to do with whatever my father put in that Weasley girl's cauldron." He said, as he finished tracing the 'E' in HEIR. "But what does that _mean_?"

"We'll find out when your father replies, Draco. Don't worry about it." Blaise replied.

"But what could he have put in there that would be causing this?" He wondered, and stopped his tracing, "I can't think of anything."

"You don't think that—," Hermione started, but stopped, "Never mind, it's impossible."

"What?" Blaise pestered.

"Well, whatever it is, he gave it to the girl. You don't think that means that she's the one that's behind it all, do you?"

The three friends all turned to stare at Hermione, looks of shock on their faces.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking confused, "I told you it was impossible!"

"No, Hermione." Draco replied, obviously thinking deeply, "That could really be it. What else could he have put in her cauldron that would cause this to happen but that isn't related to her? It seems impossible that that's not the case—that it's simply a coincidence."

"I really hope your father replies soon, Drac—," Pansy began, cutting herself off with a shriek and she jumped up, shaking a spider off of her hand.

The three friends approached the windowsill.

"Isn't that strange?" Hermione murmured, watching as a row of spiders scurried through a hole in the windowsill.

"I've never seen spiders act like that before." Draco agreed.

"Well it's almost eight," Pansy said, casually, stepping further away from the spiders, "We should probably head to the Defense classroom."

* * *

There was quite a large turnout for the first meeting of the dueling club. All of the desks in the room were pushed against the side of the room, and there was a long stage where the dueling would probably take place. Hermione suspected many people were here simply because they were scared that they were going to be the next victim of the monster. _I would what it would be like to be terrified every day at school_, Hermione thought, and chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Pansy asked, nudging her.

"Just thinking how glad I am to be a pureblood." She replied, smiling.

"Cheers to that." Draco said, coming up to stand next to her.

"Alright, alright, everyone!" Lockhart began, getting up onto the stage, "Can everyone hear me? Can everyone see me? All right then! Today, before we begin, I have an assistant with me here today, to help show you all how it's done. Let me introduce, Professor Snape!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile when Professor Snape got up onto the other side of the stage.

"Don't fret, children. You'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him."

"How badly will Professor Snape beat him, do you reckon?" Blaise asked, "I bet Lockhart doesn't get one spell out."

"Not a far bet, Blaise." Draco replied, "Obviously he won't."

Hermione watched as the two professors bowed to each other, and they both raised their wands.

"Now, we are both holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. One."

Blaise was almost jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Two."

Hermione could see Potter, Weasel and Longbottom across the room, probably hoping that this duel would finish both professors off.

"Three."

Before Hermione could even blink, Snape had called out "Expelliarmus" and Lockhart was blasted off of his feet. Hermione smiled as the Slytherins began to cheer.

"Well, there you go!" Lockhart said, getting to his feet. "That was a Disarming charm, obviously. Good idea to show them that, Professor Snape, although a _bit_ obvious of a move."

Professor Snape did not hide his eyeroll.

"Alright then! Let's pair everyone up." Lockhart and Professor Snape began to go through the crowd, matching everyone up.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think." Professor Snape said, standing in front of the three Gryffindors. "Weasley, you can partner with Miss Granger, Potter with Mr. Malfoy, I think. And let's put Mr. Longbottom with Miss Parkinson." He gestured for the three to come over.

"Well then," Lockhart began, clapping his hands together, when everyone had been partnered up. "Face your partners!"

Hermione smiled sweetly at the Weasel, twirling her wand in between her fingers.

"Are you ready, Weasel?"

"Are _you_ ready, Granger?" Weasel snarled back.

"I was born ready." She whispered dramatically.

"Now when I count to three, you will cast charms to disarm your opponents, _only_ to disarm them," Lockhart began, and Hermione could have sworn he looked especially at Draco and Potter. "One, two, three."

"Expelliarmus," Hermione said, casually, before Weasley could even open his mouth. It was then she heard a crash, and turned to see Potter fly against the wall. He stood up quickly though and yelled,

"Rictusempra!"

Hermione's eyes widened as Draco doubled over, gasping, before sinking to his knees. _A Tickling charm,_ Hermione thought, _really_?

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted, as the rest of the group stopped dueling to watch the pair.

It seemed as though Potter was waiting for Draco to get to his feet, but that would be his mistake. Moments later, while still on the ground, Draco pointed his wand quickly at Potter and gasped,

"Tarantallegra!"

Potter's legs began to jerk around, obviously completely out of his control.

"Stop, stop!" Lockhart yelled.

"Finite Incantatem," Snape called out, and immediately Draco got back onto his feet, and Potter's legs stopped moving.

"Well then," Lockhart said, obviously a bit thrown off by what had just happened, "I suppose I should teach you all how to block unfriendly spells. Let's pick out a volunteer pair, shall we? How about—?"

"Potter and Mr. Malfoy, I would say." Professor Snape began.

"Excellent idea, Professor." Hermione called out, smiling. The two boys got up onto the platform; Lockhart went over to Potter and Professor Snape to Draco. Hermione watched as Lockhart showed Potter a complicated wiggle of his wand, which resulted in him dropping it to the floor.

"This ought to be good," Hermione whispered to Blaise and Pansy, as they moved to the front of platform to get a better view.

"Scared, Potter?" She heard Draco mutter.

"You wish." Potter replied, but Hermione could see that he was scared, at least a little bit. He obviously had no idea how to block a spell, and whatever Lockhart just demonstrated did nothing to explain it to him. Moments later the countdown began and right at one, Draco shouted,

"Serpensortia!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, intrigued by the spell choice, and watched as the end of his wand exploded, a black snake coming out and landing in between the pair. Potter stood there in shock, obviously having no clue what to do. A few people in the crowd screamed, backing away. The three Slytherins stood their ground, wondering what would happen next.

"Don't worry, Potter," Professor Snape said, "I'll get rid of it." He raised his wand, but was interrupted by Lockhart.

"Allow me!" He shouted, waving his wand in an absurd fashion. There was a loud bang, and the snake flew up into the air. When it fell back down, it slithered toward some Hufflepuff Hermione didn't know. Out of nowhere, Potter approached the snake, which was ready to strike. Potter opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, there was a series of hissing noises, which caused the snake to slump to the floor. Hermione stared in shock at Potter, as did the rest of the room. But he just smiled at the Hufflepuff, obviously having no clue what he had just done.

"What are you playing at?" The Hufflepuff yelled, and ran from the room. Snape raised his wand and got rid of the snake, as the rest of the room began to whisper among themselves. Suddenly, Weasel and Longbottom were grabbing Potter by the arms and dragging him from the room.

Students began to file from the room, and before she knew it the room was empty. Her friends were staring at her, amused expressions on their faces, but she could sense that they were just as confused as she was.

"Earth to Hermione?" Pansy asked, "Let's get out of here."

"Potter's a Parselmouth," Hermione said, still slightly in shock, as they left the room. "A _Parselmouth_."

* * *

"You know what this means, right?" Hermione ranted, when they reached their common room, "The Dark Lord was a Parselmouth, and so was Salazar Slytherin."

"How could Potter be a Parselmouth?" Draco wondered, slumping back into his armchair.

"Could he really be the Heir of Slytherin? D'you think it's possible?" Pansy asked.

"I didn't before," Draco said, "Not Potter."

"Maybe he's being possessed." Blaise cut in, "There is no way he'd be Petrifying people on his own free will."

"There's only one way to find out." Hermione said, leaning forward. The rest of her friends immediately followed suit.

"I'm assuming you have a plan." Pansy said, smiling.

"Well, I still don't think that Potter is the Heir of Slytherin, but we still obviously need to find out what he knows." Hermione murmured.

"And how are we going to do that?" Blaise asked, "It's not as though we can go up to him and ask."

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "Don't you know me better than that, Blaise? I have a much better idea."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been a while, it's been crazy with school! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you do, review if you don't! Also, please check out my other story "A Difficult Assignment"! It's a Lucius/Hermione story completely in Lucius' point of view. I'm contemplating doing the story in Hermione's point of view. Personally I feel like that would be very interesting to write, so read up and give me your opinion on that, will you?!

Thanks to **Claudie**, **mxn1fan**, **cleotheo**, **Bitterglass**, **nikyta**, **NeoGenesis2013**, **the-clumsy-one**, **IAmNotDeath** and **Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER** for reviewing! Also thanks to 'Omnomnom' for reviewing although I can't tell if that's their username or just their reaction to the last chapter haha. Please keep up the reviewing, I love it. :)

Until next time! xoxo


End file.
